Maximum Ride Sisters Grimm
by TheTickoftheClock
Summary: CHATROOMS, A HOLIDAY, AND LOTS OF FLUFFY LOVE BETWEEN TWO/THREE PAIRINGS. And someone gets shot. - This story is up for revision purposes so that I may be able to rewrite it in all it's horribleness. I wrote it when I was, like, twelve in my defense. But it has a relatively nice plotline, even though it has some massive flaws, that I am willing to own up to. Please laugh with me!
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, read on for a fun read (just don't pay attention to the massive flaws and you might enjoy this! I wrote it when I was very young in my writing career. I've learned a lot, recently. This is only up so I have it to look at to rewrite on my iPod.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Maximum Ride or Sisters Grimm my head would be too big to go through a double door. **

**Dezzy**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
I heard one last shot go off, as the M-Geeks retreated, and with it, was a familiar voice crying out in pain.  
"Max!" yelled out Gazzy, as he started to lose altitude, not all that fast. I shot after him. "Gazzy!" I said, ignoring the panicky tone of my voice. I'm not gonna lie, we were all strong, especially for our age, but it does hurt when you get shot, human of mutant-bird-kid-freaks. I caught him and brought him back up.  
"Gazzy! Are you all right?!" asked Angel. She was worry-stricken, I could tell.  
Its okay Angel, he'll be all right. Don't worry. We'll get him better! I thought at her. She was still worried, but her facial expression toughened up a little. Thats my little girl.  
Max, Gazzy was shot in the stomach, he is loosing a lot of blood, so you need to get him to either a hospital or an isolated house, and quick. Which ever one is nearer. Voice was back. Yip-Yip-Phooey.  
"Okay, Gazzy, we need to get you to a house, quick. Ask if they can give us some medical attention. Okay? So your gonna need to toughen up, and..." I looked for a near by house, and found one a couple miles away, with a doll-house-like exterior.  
"And try to fly to that house. Its not that far away, but it would be quicker than someone carrying you. Okay?" He nodded.  
We were almost to the doorstep when we pulled in our wings, and landed. I walked up to the door, and saw tons of locks. Talk about paranoid.  
Not that I should be talking...  
I knocked on the door and a girl about 14 looked back at us. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello?" she said sounding suspicious.  
"Hi, my brother here was shot, and he needs some medical attention. Could you help us? We really need some help." Nudge said, trying to ignore the plead in her voice. She looked uncertain for a second.  
"Um, I don't think we have that type of–"  
"Sabrina! We have to help them! He was shot!" said a little girl, coming up from behind her. She had the same blue eyes as the first girl and dark brown hair. She looked about 9 years old.  
"Daphne, we don't know them, and Granny Relda isn't even home!" said the older one, Sabrina. I decided me and Sabrina were a lot a like. She was pretty, tall, and thin. She had full lips, and a small nose. She wore converse, a long sleeve shirt, that was white with black, small flowery designs, about an inch apart from each other. She had some jeggings on, and over her white shirt was a long flowy tank top, with gradient shading from green, to orange, to blue, and then gray.  
" 'Brina, who's at the door?" asked a tall man, coming from behind them. He had curly blonde hair, and a huge nose that had been broken in at least 3 places before. He put a huge hand on each of their shoulders, and looked at us.  
Then I noticed Sabrina kept looking at Fang, and kind of, I don't know...Hmm...  
"We don't know, Uncle Jake, but one of them's shot, and they need medical attention quick!" I suddenly felt self conscious about how I looked, and I started to put my fingers through my hair. Fang smirked next to me.  
"My name is Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, don't ask why, and Angel. Gazzy was shot in the stomach. Can you help us or not? If not we can go see if there is some where else." I said, putting up my guard. I was about to go around to the house and fly away. Gazzy was hunching over in pain, and I felt bad for him.  
"No, please, come in. I have a slew of ma-" he was cut off when Sabrina and Daphne both elbowed him, and I felt everyone tense around me.  
"Come on in. This way." He lead us through some doors, and into a living room that didn't quite match the doll-house-like exterior. It had plush furniture, a coffee table, and shelves stacked on all of the walls. What was different then most houses I have been to though, were the walls themselves, not to mention the books stacked in piles on almost every available surface, were the pictures hung up by tacks and tape on the walls.  
The older man, Uncle Jake, led us into a room with a stove, cupboards, a fridge, and a table. I was assuming it was the dining room/kitchen area, given the surroundings.  
"Gazzy, why don't you come sit on the table and take off your shirts, lets take a look at that battle wound." He smiled, and it was a crooked smile, but it was nice. Gazzy took a seat on the table, although he was very sluggish. He looked at me. His already pale face was worried, and I nodded in confirmation to him taking his shirts off, even though it would risk him knowing about us.  
" 'Brina, go get some bandages from the bathroom and Daphne, get my pocketed coat." I wondered what that meant until she came back with a coat with hundreds of pockets on it. He stood behind Gasman, and he started digging in all his pockets. Gazzy took off his last shirt, tenderly removing it from his middle, I could tell he was in a lot of pain, so I went and helped him get it off.  
Uncle Jake looked at him, and barley gasped. Kind of weird, for the first time someone seeing us. Usually they freak out. You know, call us freaks, mutants, vermin or rats. Take your pick. But this was really unusual.  
"So, what fairytale are you guys from? I hope you don't mind me asking. I haven't read one with your names or what you guys are." he said, being serious. Not sarcastic, for example.  
"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I could picture it now:  
The Chronicles of The Test Tube Mutants  
Written by Jeb Batchelder, with thanks to his friends, the Whitecoats.

I think not.  
He started digging in his pockets and when he found what he wanted, a small jar with some type of paste in it, he took off the lid and started rubbing the contents on Gazzy's injury. Sabrina came in and looked at Gazzy's wings and frowned. I looked at her, we were about the same age, maybe a couple months apart. Our hair was about the same length, a couple inches past our shoulders. We had full lips, that looked like the same shape, and even though she wore better, (meaning cleaner and more stylish) clothes, we had the same style shoe. Converse. They were actually surprisingly good for running and very comfortable, light weight, and nice for flying.  
Sabrina gave him the handful of bandages, and stood back a little ways.  
"So, um, what were you talking about when you asked us about the 'Fairy Tale thing?'" I asked. It had been bugging me for a while now.  
"Well, I think we could tell you that after we get your friend all healed up. We would have more time and I could tell you in more detail, so that you would understand more fully. You seem like the type of people that could handle almost anything. "  
"Okay."  
"What is this stuff? It kind of hurts..." He winced in pain every now in then, and I just started to notice. I moved toward him protectively. I looked at Angel.  
Its okay, Max. Angel thought to me. He isn't bad, I'm not picking up anything like that. Just the secret thing, the one he is going to tell us about in a while, thats the only weird thing.  
I felt my muscles relax, but I stayed close to Gazzy. "Well, its called Borluknerd. It helps heal people very fast." He said. He looked confused for a second. "But with that on, you already seem to be healing really fast. Abnormally."Suddenly Gazzy fell back against the table, limp. I moved closer to him, but I realized he just passed out, from loss of blood and relaxed.  
"We heal really fast. We were test-tube babies, and when we grew up, we had wings. You already see that, and you don't seem to be as weirded out as most people are when they find out about us. You must have been–"  
"Nudge! Stop. Talking!" Iggy said. I heard Angel stifle a giggle. I tried to too, although less successfully. Nudge looked kind of sad for a minute, but got her smile back on quickly.  
"There," said Uncle Jake. He had just finished putting the bandages on Gazzy. "Lets go Into the living room and talk. I will tell you our story, if you promise to tell us yours. I have to admit, we're kind of curious." He said.  
"Okay, I think thats fair. But you have to go first. Thats the deal." I said and crossed my arms, looking all defiant. Fang loved it when I looked like this for some reason, said it made me look all tough and cute.  
Someone came down the stairs, a boy, around my age, probably 14, with curly dirty blonde hair, boyish features, and a green sweatshirt. He was... eye popping. Amazing. I never thought that someone other than Fang could be so...  
Oh. My. Gosh.  
I did not just think that. I loved Fang!  
Angel tensed beside me and turned her head slowly to look at me. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head. I blushed fiercely as I noticed Fang was watching me very closely, too.  
Oh no.  
I can't think that! I can't! I can't! Its not possible! I loved Fang! I didn't even know who this new guy was! He would probably think I was freak, with my wings and all. I started putting my fingers through my hair, very fast, and then noticed what I was doing. I stopped quickly, especially when I noticed Fang staring at me. His eyes almost narrowed. I looked straight ahead. Trying to act normal. Yeah, wish me luck.  
"What? More charity? More people to bring into the house? What are we going to do with all of them? They're probably looking to eat us out of house and home! The Old Lady never met anyone she didn't hand a set of keys to! I mean, for Pete's sake! She invited in a murderous lunatic that only wears 1 color! And that one already does a good enough job of eating us out! Look at how chubby she is!" He looked around, puzzled. "Where is the red girl anyway?"  
Daphne noticed he was talking about her being chubby, and pouted.  
"I already told you. I'm just big boned!" she continued pouting.  
Sabrina and Daphne looked around, and Sabrina said, "I'll go check in Daphne's room. She's always in there," she said. She walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hall way. I was still staring at him when he came closer to us, rubbing his tummy, he said, "And, I think I will go check in the fridge." I smiled when he looked at me. He grinned, and I was kind of shocked to see his teeth were white. He was really dirty on the outside, and I was beginning to wonder if his hair was naturally dirty, or dirty because of all the dirt.  
I almost slouched my shoulders, but, thanks to Angel, she controlled my actions. That was the one time I thanked her for disobeying. Fang's eyes were officially narrowed now, so I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Fang sat next to me, and to make sure I didn't fall under the other guy's spell, he held my hand and grinned. He knew I went weak in the knees when he did that. Pft. Manipulator.  
The boy came out of the kitchen. He was laughing.  
"Oh my WORD! Theres a kid in there with wings and he likes bombs as much as I do!" I slapped my head onto my hands, and rubbed my eyes.  
Not another bomb maker.  
Oh great.  
I have fallen for someone I barely know, when I already love someone else!

* * *

**Like I said, REALLY CHEESY AND BADLY WRITTEN. But it's a good read sans the cliche and fast paced ness and OOCness. :P :D And over describing things that don't need to be described in such detail, like the clothes and crap. **

**.Dez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are pretty long for me, when I didn't have to worry about writing well... lol**

**Dezzy**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Uncle Jake came in and sat down on the couch opposite us.  
"So, about the deal," I said. Sabrina came down with a girl probably 7 or 8 years old. She had short brown hair, and was wearing all red. All one color. Kind of weird. But, we know all about that, right?  
"Okay. So, yes. The deal. 'Brina? You want to go first?" Uncle Jake asked rubbing his hands.  
"Um, sure. Where to start? Um, okay. So, the town we are in is called Ferryport Landing, Just south of New York. Over the town-wait. I'll get to that later. Um, have you guys heard of the Brothers Grimm?" she asked sighing.  
"Oh! I have! They wrote all the fairy tales! Like Little Red Riding Hood!" Nudge looked hopefully at the rest of us. "Come on, you didn't watch the movie I put on for movie night?" She looked kind of sad.  
"No," I said, remembering the night we tried to watch a movie that Nudge picked out. We all rotated turns, and when Nudge did hers, she wanted us to watch a documentary on Fairytales, including the works of The Brothers Grimm, C.S. Lewis, L. Frank Baum, Hans Christian Anderson, Andrew Lang, and Shakespeare. I was taking a shower through most of it, but when I came in, the part about Shakespeare was on, and I waited to see it.  
There was a play, called, like, A Midsummer Night's Dream, or something. There was this fairy boy in the play, and he was the trouble maker, (Have I ever mentioned how much I like trouble makers? No, well...I love them.) and he was so awesome throughout the play. He was putting potions every where. It was so cool. I think his name was... Puck? Maybe. I don't know.  
"No," I said again. "But I did remember coming in from my shower when the Shakespeare Segment was on, that was awesome! I loved that part!" I said.  
"Of course, every one dotes on Hamlet, and Romeo and Juliet, pft," the boy said with distaste.  
"No, actually, I remembered the one called A Midsummer Night's Dream. I've never heard of Hamlet, and Romeo and Juliet is way too sappy for me. I specifically remember the fairy boy named Puck or something. He was awesome. He was the trouble maker." I said, the boy's face lit up, and Nudge looked a little relieved.  
Then Sabrina snorted, obviously trying to hold in a laugh. I glared at her and she started laughing uncontrollably. The boy was also glaring at her, and then he stood up and did something not too different from what the flock did.  
He stood up, puffed up his chest, and pink fairy wings sprouted from his back. He flapped them a few times and he started to hover in the air. He took a wooden sword from his belt.  
"Thats the last time you'll make fun of me, Grimm! The world has been warned of my villainy, yet you are still determined to mock me! You've done it now! You have–"  
"Get down here stink-pot! Don't want to scare our guests, do you? Wouldn't want to frighten them away with your smelly armpits!" She glared up at him, and he was enraged. He flew over to the stairs, and into the hall, his ears literally steaming.  
"Anyways, like I was saying–" someone came through the door. 2 someones.  
An old lady with puffy, rosy cheeks came through the hall way. She had white hair, with streaks of its old fire-engine red. She was wearing a green dress, with a white knitted shawl, and a bright green sun hat with a sunflower applique on it, and bright, clear green eyes. The man behind her was wearing a black, pinstriped suit, that seemed much too big for him. He had faded gray brown hair.  
"Oh, what've we got here?" said in a cheerful, light german accent, making her mouth an 'O'. Uncle Jake looked up at them and smiled.  
"Mom, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Angel. Gazzy is in the kitchen. They needed help and this was the closest place they found. Gazzy was shot, so I used some stuff to help him heal. They're also very special! They all have wings! " He looked at his mother. She smiled.  
The boy came down the stairs again and he was grinning. "YOU ALL HAVE WINGS?!" He exclaimed. He looked shocked, and happy. Kinda weird. And he was still ... grinning. :)... Fang squeezed my hand hard, and then looked at me "apologetically".  
"Can I see them?!" the boy asked.  
"Yep." I was always the one to show people the wings-things. I stood up, took of my coat, and rolled my shoulders. I spread my wings out.  
All thirteen feet of epicness. Oh yeah.  
"Whoa! They have feathers! Awesome! Can I feel them?!" he asked.  
"Um, yeah, sure. Go ahead." I said. He put his fingers under my feathers and I felt a chill go down my back, like when Fang does that to me. Of course, Fang saw, and his jaw tightened.  
"Okay, story time." I said pulling in my wings, so that they could still see them some what, but so they were close to my back. Fairy boy sat down on the couch next to Uncle Jake, and he was still grinning. Angel came and sat next to me. She put her hand in the crook of my arm.  
Max, Fang doesn't like the way your acting. He thinks that you should know him better first, and then see if you like him. Instead of Fang.  
She looked at me. And I smiled, unsure.  
I know pumkin. But I don't know what it is about him. I just can't do that–of course I like Fang! How could he think that I will like him?  
But Max, you have to choose. You can't like 2 people at the same time!  
I know, lets just get through the rest of this. Lets hear what they have to say, see what their story is, and then we'll figure everything out. Okay?  
Okay Max. I love you.  
I love you, too.  
Gazzy came into the room, and he sat down on the couch beside Iggy. Nudge was on the other side of Angel. The old lady sat on the other side of her son, Uncle Jake, and The old man went upstairs.  
Uncle Jake started to talk again. "So, I will get this on with. As Nudge said, the Brothers Grimm were the people who wrote the fairy tales. Only, they didn't write them. They recorded them. So did William Shakespeare, Hans Christian Anderson, Andrew Lang, L. Frank Baum, and C.S. Lewis. They were all detectives.  
"They recorded things, that really happened. Like Little Red Riding Hood. They were all recorded by each one of the detectives, in a big huge book, called the Book of Everafter. There was something in the pages, or in the ink of the pen they used to write with, or perhaps a magic spell on the book that made what ever was written down real. Hence, her." He pointed to the little girl, sitting on the floor next to Daphne.  
"That, is Little Red Riding Hood," he said and smiled. I looked to where he was pointing, even though I already knew. The little girl. That–This can't be true!  
"When all of the fairytales were finally recorded in the Book of Everafter, Everything in it came true, and alive. They are immortal, however, and can change their age older if they want, but never younger. And they aren't indestructible. Just nearly.  
"When they first came alive, they were all over the world. They started to make houses, with normal people, and the normal people started freaking out. They wanted to kill them. They didn't want anything to do with them. The everafters, as they liked to be called, were horrified. People were making refugee places, for them. There was a big boat, going from England to New York. They all came to the same place. Ferryport Landing. And Regular people began to think that the stories their grandparents had told them about, were just some legends. They began to write them down in regular books, and so they just became stories.  
"When they came, Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, the Brothers Grimm, were worried they might try to take over the world. So, Wilhelm Grimm went to the most powerful witch in the town, Baba Yaga. They helped each other make a spell around the town, to keep all of the everafters in, and never able to leave. But, he had to pay a price, which meant a bargain. The Grimm Family could never leave either. Until the last Grimm dies, the spell remains, and the everafters are trapped in.  
"So, that is where we are now. We," he pointed to the rest of the family. "Are the Grimm Family. That is Little Red Riding Hood, the old man you saw, he was the Big Bad Wolf. And that," he pointed to the boy, "is Puck, from Shakespeare's own, A Midsummer Night's Dream."  
I stood there and gawked. I felt my cheeks warm up as Puck grinned. Well, that would explain the wings... Oh my word, I just expressed my feelings about a guy that I had NO idea who he was, and he happened to be the guy! I felt like screaming in frustration. Just my luck.  
But, then I had a thought.  
"How could they be who you say they are? He looks nothing like the big bad wolf. How do you expect us to believe that?" I asked.  
"Well, we don't, but it would explain a lot of things. And everafters have, human... avatars, you could say. They can turn into their true form when they want."  
"Oh. Ok. Lets say its true. Do you want our story now?" Nudge asked.  
"Yeah, sure, lets get it over with," said Sabrina. I rolled my eyes. She's a lot like me. Kind of cool actually. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe.  
"Well, I'll take this one. Okay. You've seen our wings," I ruffled my feathers delicately, and continued. "You're probably wondering how we got them. And why one of us was shot. Well, I should start from the beginning.  
"Okay, so we were born normally. Had mothers and fathers, in some cases. But what they didn't know that around four months or so later, we would be taken. Taken to a maniac's lab facility, to be experimented on. We were injected with avian DNA. Each one of us. For 10 years, we were growing our wings, and being experimented on in the lab facility. The whitecoats, the scientists, were all trying to get our temperature, making us work extra hard, and if we didn't, we had collars around our necks that would shock us. It was horrible.  
"For ten years, we endured that. But then, our ten years was saved, by a man named Jeb Batchelder. He was our father for 2 years, and then 1 day he just disappeared. We all knew that he was dead. Or so we thought.  
"2 years later, we were found by another lab experiment, called Erasers. Half men, half wolf hybrids. They chased us, and then took Angel, and just left us. We went after her, and we knew where to go. The School. The School was the lab facility we went to. We all knew she was taken there. She was experimented on there, again.  
"Since then, we have gone to a real school, gone to new york, lived with an FBI agent, Found my mom, and found out who my dad was, been in antarctica, gone to europe, destroyed Itex facilities, that were working with the School, and much more. Not in that particular order." I finished, grimacing every now and then. What horrible memories.  
"Wow! That would have been so cool! But, you know, only to make a mess of, and taunt them, and ruin every thing! That would have been awesome!" said... Puck.  
"Dude, you need a serious reality check if you think that would be cool," said Iggy. He rolled his sightless eyes. Then, Daphne and Sabrina noticed that he had been looking straight ahead this whole time.  
"Um, Iggy, whats wrong with your eyes? Not to be rude..." said Daphne. She blushed a little.  
"Oh, yeah, when I was little they were trying to make our already raptor vision better, and they were working on me. They wanted us to have night vision, but, something went wrong and I went blind." he said kind of sadly. I felt bad for him, but he would hate that if he knew, so I didn't say anything.  
"Oh. Sorry," Daphne said. Sabrina looked stricken, and Uncle Jake and the old lady were horrified.  
"How horrible for you! Um, well, your friend here will take around 3 weeks to heal. So, even with the Borluknerd he will take around three weeks. Would you like to stay here for a while?"  
"Um..." I looked over at Angel.  
Its okay Max, they are being truthful about their story, and we know we were truthful about ours, and there isn't anything here to be afraid of. There isn't anymore secrets, unless its something that goes along with the story, that they forgot to tell us. But nothing about them seems bad. I think it would be cool to live with some people that are kind of like us, you know, magical.  
I wouldn't put it like that sweetie, but yes, I think that would be fun. We can stay for a while, and if we're safe here, maybe a while longer. Okay?  
Okay Max! I love you!  
I love you too, pumkin.  
"Um, yeah, we'll stay for a while. Just until Gazzy gets better. But, is it safe from Erasers and stuff here?" I really wanted to know if we would be putting these nice people in danger.  
"Oh yes, we have 12 locks on the front door, magical spells that keep certain things out, and lots of different escape routes. We have only 1 rule. You must keep out of the first door on the left at the top of the stairs, it is locked for good reasons."  
"Yeah, sure. Okay." I said.  
"And you will be sleeping in Puck's room. His room is enchanted to be enlarged. And it has a forest, a babbling brook, and tons of space to fly around. How much do you eat?" said the old lady.  
"Um, we need around 3,000 to 4,000 calories a day. Some other facts about us are that we have nuclei in our blood, like birds. I'm 12 or 13, Max, Fang, and Iggy are 14-ish, Gazzy is around 9. And Angel is 7 or 8. We don't really know our birthdays. We also have special abi-"  
"Nudge! Stop. Talking! Please!" Said Iggy.  
"Puck, show our guests your room, I'll go start supper," said the old lady.  
"Okay! We can fly around and plant bombs on each other! Like, glop-grenades, and stuff that wouldn't hurt us! That would be so cool!" said Puck.  
"Oh! I like bombs, too! Me and Gazzy have a technique called the Gaz-Ig-Nart technique!" said Iggy excitedly.  
"We should try it out some time! Maybe mix it with my glop grenades!" said Puck, equally enthusiastic.  
Sabrina, who had retreated into her room, screamed as we went passed her door. I went in to check it out. There had been a net tied up on the floor, and something rigged to a bucket of gloopy stuff. Levers went down and some water balloons were splashed onto her.  
"PUCK!" She screamed.  
Puck came running past me and said, "Did it work? What happened? Wheres the chainsaw?" He looked around, frantic. Did he say chainsaw?  
"Again with the chainsaws? Puck! Your gonna pay for this!" she screamed, appalled. Wow, and I thought Gazzy was bad with all the mimicking.  
"Again, the chainsaw doesn't have a chain, and its just supposed to scare you. Did it work? Did you pee your pants?!" He asked.  
They said more, but I didn't listen.  
Oh no. He and Gazzy and Iggy were friends. They were gonna be tricking every one every second they could. Great. Just what we needed.  
What was I gonna do? I am so not sleeping in the same room as him if they were gonna prank every one. I better be with Sabrina or something.  
Puck left the room snickering, and brought the rest of them down the hall to his room. I stayed in there with Sabrina. I wondered if I should help her clean up, maybe I could learn a little more about her.  
"Do you want help cleaning up? I mean, I've gone through this alot, having the worlds two most annoying tricksters." I said.  
"Oh no, there tricksters too? The world is coming to an end!" she said, not kidding.  
"I know, three people who love to trick people uniting is not good," I said. "Um, Do you think that I could sleep in your room? Instead of being in there? I can protect us from all of their pranks, well, some of them." I said thinking of Gazzy's undetectable ability to mimic. Like I was gonna tell her about our abilities, or anyone else, in case they were bad.  
"Oh great. Yeah, you can sleep in here when ever you want," she said. "But, first, maybe for 1 night you should try to sleep in Puck's room, to see if you like all the space first," she shrugged. "You can choose." She smiled at me.  
"Thanks. Yeah, I might just try it. Um, so, do you, like, like Puck or something?" I was just wondering. Don't give me that look. I'm curious.  
"No! No! No, no, no, NO! I absolutely do NOT! We are BITTER BITTER BITTER enemies! Why do you ask? Are you and Fang together?" She asked. I couldn't help but smile and shrug. "Fang is kind of cute..."  
"I dunno... Maybe." I said, I was rocking around and quickly stopped. I liked to think of me and Fang being together. It was a nice thought. But, I don't know, we hadn't been able to be together very much lately, and neither of us was trying that hard. Maybe I could just see what Puck was like... If we were both positive she didn't like him... Hmm...

* * *

**Read and review! Keep in mind I know it's HORRIBLY WRITTEN. Pay no mind.**

**.Dez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have fun laughing at my writing! :) Well, hey, maybe you like cheesy stories! I wont judge! JUDGE FREE ZONE!**

* * *

Chapter 3:  
"Supper time!" Granny Relda called from the kitchen.  
I heard lots of feet shuffling downstairs and me and Sabrina followed them. When we got down stairs, we opened the door to the kitchen and and sat down next to each other. I was between Puck and Sabrina.  
Fang looked at me, showing nothing, as usual, but I could see the slight muscle of his jaw tighten. Huh. I wonder if he thought he was bad or something.  
"Max! You should SOO go see Puck's room! It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Amazing! It has a brook and an ocean and a beach and a forest and grass and–"  
"OMIGOSH! Nudge!" Iggy said.  
"I'm sure I'll see it tonight Nudge," I said. She smiled.  
I looked over at Puck. Wow, he was just as messy as us. We had barley any matters at all. And here he was stuffing his face with his hands, as if he didn't know how to use a fork. I mean, at least we knew what one was.  
Anyway...  
I still couldn't believe he was real. It was weird how almost every story was real! I just can't get that in to my head–  
I notices he was watching me looking at him and he grinned. Oh, his grin! It was as amazing as Fangs! And his came more often, too!  
Wait.  
No. No. No, no, no, no.

Later on, after supper, (very odd, I might add) I was in Sabrina's room, my head at the foot of her bed. I'd learned a little bit about her life, and it felt cool to be with a girl my age, that I could actually talk to without having to explain every thing in exquisite detail. I mean, Nudge and Angel are more of a sister type model, but sometimes, you just need a friend, your age.  
Sabrina was letting me borrow some of her clothes. She was pretty tall for her age, but still an inch shorter than me with out her shoes. So, they fit pretty well. Turns out, Sabrina was pretty cool, and fun. Well, if you gain her trust.  
And, of course, I did. Maybe it was because we were so much alike, and she noticed it too, or maybe because through our lives, we've been in similar situations, so similar, I want to freak.  
I had just gotten some clothes on for tomorrow, she was having me try on clothes incase she was on some everafter mission, so I would know what I could wear. She told me to try on some PJ's too, so I picked out a pair of blue and white striped leggings, and a three-quarter-length arm sleeve shirt, the same blue as the pants.  
After that, Granny Relda came in and said, "It's probably close to bed time girls, so, Max? Where are you sleeping?" She gave Sabrina a hug.  
"Um, I think I am going to try sleeping in Puck's room for tonight, and then try tomorrow night in here, and which ever one I like better I'll sleep in. I might switch on and off. I don't know." I said, I looked to Sabrina, and she nodded. I looked back at Granny Relda and she smiled.  
"Good night, Sabrina. Good night, Max." she said, she walked out. I looked at Sabrina.  
"Night." She said.  
"Night. Which way is Pucks room?" I asked.  
"Um, its the door on my side, at the end of the hall. Watch out for booby traps at the door." she said.  
"Thanks." I walked out and went to the last door in the hall. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I walked in and simply G-A-W-K-E-D.  
Thats alot coming from me.  
It was every thing Nudge said it was. I don't have to explain it again, do I?  
I was so amazed at everything I saw that I forgot to look down at my feet, and by then it was already too late. I was flung into the air, and I only managed to get my wings out for a couple feet before a big bucket of waste was flung past me, missing me by less than an inch. I saw that the room did have an end, just very far off, and the wall paper had a mirage. I only managed to back pedal a few steps before I was flung into the wall. I felt a searing pain, and then everything went black.

* * *  
I woke up a while later.  
"Max, are you awake?" asked a familiar voice, very far away from me. I tried to open my eyes, but they were just so heavy, and I was just so tired.  
What happened?  
"Max?" said a different voice.  
"Unnggh." I managed to say, hoping they would take it as a yes, I am awake.  
"Max! You're awake! You've been out for half-an-our! We were about to go get Granny Relda!" said a more unfamiliar voice. It was female. Then, everything came back to me. I remembered coming to the old lady's house, and meeting the people, and going into Puck's room, and then hitting the wall really hard. Ouch. Owie.  
I managed to sit up. I was in Fang's arms, and I was moving. No, Fang was moving. He set me down gently on a bed, and then I realized why the voices were being so quiet. We were outside of Puck's room so we could risk the chance of Granny Relda coming out and hearing us.  
I slowly opened my eyes, and Nudge, Fang, and Daphne were standing around me.  
"What was that thing?" I said, although my words were slurred.  
Someone came in talking, behind them. When they saw I was awake, they stopped. They all came over and sat on the bed around me. Fang was still holding my hand. I noticed that the people who came in were Iggy, Sabrina, and Puck.  
"You okay, Max?" asked Puck. I glared at him, and he blushed, sheepishly.  
"Sorry, that was a booby trap that I had set up for intruders, and I forgot to undo it, and I was there to warn everyone else when they came in," he said. I tried to stand up, I could sit up. I put my left leg out, and it was sore, and when I put my right leg out it felt a little bit worse than the other. But, when I tried to stand up, searing pain screamed into my right leg, and I whimpered and fell to my hands and one knee. Wow, I felt horrible.  
Fang lifted me up by my elbows and forearms. . He set me back down on Sabrina's bed. I gingerly lifted my broken leg up onto the bed, wincing as it hit a snag in the bed.  
"You know, Max, I think I know what would make you feel better! Granny Relda is gone for the day because she went Christmas shopping–"  
"Christmas shopping?!" Nudge said, well, really shouted. "It's already Christmas?  
Wow! I have to get all my presents ready! Are we going to have a party? Can I help set up? Could we make pies? Oh! I love pie! Remember those little apple pies? Mmm! Those are good! Are we going to–"  
"NUDGE! Shut it!" Iggy said, but I could tell he was also liking the idea of a Christmas party.  
"I have an idea! Daphne, come with me into the hall of wonders. I can't go in there alone," said Sabrina.  
"Ooh, whats that?" said Nudge.  
"Oh, it comes along with the whole magic thing. Its this big hall, and it has doors on either side, and magical stuffs in it!" Daphne said.  
"Huh! Can I come with you?" Nudge asked.  
"Sure!" They were already moving towards the door.  
They walked out of the room, and it was just me and 3 guys. I missed Ella. I wish she had wings too, so then she could come with us and be the closest to my age, and we could hang out and do sister–  
"So, what now?" It was Iggy. Apparently I had let my eyes flutter closed.  
"Want to go make a bomb?" asked Puck.  
Fang also asked if he could help. Huh. I never knew he was a bomb maker. Interesting. Puck and Iggy both nodded excitedly. Apparently he also had good ideas for bombs. Even more so...  
Fang came and put his sweatshirt on my pillow, and his hand to my face, and kissed me on the lips, just a quick peck. But it was enough to send me back to sleep, so I cherished it, and got put out of my pain. Not really out, I mean, I was still living, but while I was asleep I didn't feel a thing.

* * *

**Read and review! Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together. **

**.Dez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laugh away! Just review afterwards what you laughed about. It will help me on my quest to rewrite this so I can finally finish the ****trilogy it goes along with!**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
The next day, I woke up to music playing. It didn't really sound like something Sabrina would play, but, then again I barely even knew her. Still.  
"Fang? Is that your iPod? Turn it off! I'm trying to sleep!" I said, rolling over. I whimpered out loud in a sissy way when I jarred my leg, forgetting it was broken.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Uh-huh. I guess so." I turned over slowly to look at him. Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a strand of my hair and brushed it back into place, away from my hair.  
"Nudge set out some clothes for you. She wants you to wear them for the day, and then, tonight, we're having a Christmas party, so she's going to get some different ones then." He smiled at me. "Come on, lets go down stairs." He helped me to one of my feet, and then he took me into his arms bride-style.  
When we got down stairs he sat me down on the couch where a plate of food was sitting on the coffee table. I eagerly dug into it.  
When I got done breakfast, the day consisted of every one buzzing around, getting ready for the Christmas party. Well, every one else. I just sat around on the couch. Nudge moved the books that had been in front of it.  
Puck said something about being allergic to work and walked upstairs. Wow. Lazy bum. I sat there and watched the old, black and white shows that came in. I wonder if there was a remote...  
A couple hours later, Nudge was running around looking for something. She milled around, looking under chairs, behind shelves and tables. When she finally found what she was looking for, she screamed out and said, "I found it! I found it! Fang! Come pick Max up and bring her to the bath room! Quick! Before she gets away!" She held up what she had been looking for, a ribbon. I had started to scramble away, and Fang came and picked me up, while I was hitting his back, like I was having a tantrum.  
He brought me up to the bathroom and told me to take a shower or a bath, and not to try to escape, because he would be right there. So, I walked to the tub, turned the water on, took off my clothes and climbed in. I let my wings out a little bit.  
When I had finished I dressed in a towel and walked out, across the hall, and into Sabrina's room where I found Nudge with a ribbon, a dress, some leggings, a shirt, and some gloves. I quickly turned around and tried to get out the door, in my hopping way. We had really good balance, so if it was a short distance I could hop my way there.  
She caught up to me though, and used her Bambi eyes to tell me that it would only be for 1 night, and that it would be really fun to dress me up. Of course, I just had to look at her.  
She brought me back into the room, and had me put on all of the clothing. When I was done, I was wearing a pair of purple leggings, that came down a little past my knees. I had a dress that was orange, with purple markings, and over that, she put the same white shirt that Sabrina had been wearing the first day, with the black designs. It made the dress look like a skirt, and I felt uncomfortable. She had me put on a pair of high heels, too, and I thought about kicking someone with these, and how much it would hurt. I smiled. I put on the black and white striped gloves. They had no fingers on them, my favorite type of gloves.  
I felt like a hybrid of Nudge. The one leg that I was standing on was getting sore, so I sat down on the bed. Nudge came up behind me with a brush and the ribbon. I groaned inwardly.  
"Nudge, do I have to have my hair done?" I asked her. Of course she just nodded and kept brushing out all the tangles that were in my hair. After she had all the knots out she brought a clip from Sabrina's desk. In 2 quick movements, Nudge had my hair in a bun with the clip and the ribbon in a bow around it.  
"Go look in the mirror Max! Come on! I'll help you!" she said. She came around to the other side of me, and then helped me to the other foot. We managed to get to the hall way, where Angel heard my muttering thoughts and said, "Oh my gosh! Everyone! Look at Max!" I heard some things clatter to the floor when I felt them looking at me, and I thought I heard Iggy mutter something about not being able to. I hurried into the bath room even faster, and almost fell flat on my face.  
"Max! Look in the mirror!" she said. I looked into the mirror and gaped. I actually looked kind of... Pretty. I liked it. But I didn't want any one to think I was getting girly so I decided complaining was my best approach.  
"Nudge! Why couldn't I have just been dressed in a Christmas sweat shirt? I look too, girly."  
"Sorry, but don't you just look so pretty?" she said.

When I was finally down stairs, in my gloom of doom, I sat on the couch. Fang came and sat beside me. Angel was at the table, finishing up the designs for the party, and then hanging them up. Gazzy and Iggy were also at the table, but playing with... wires. Nudge was doing her hair, and getting her outfit perfect. Sabrina was in her room, also figuring out what to wear. Puck was on the floor in front of the TV, clicking the old remote to a good channel. I didn't know where Daphne was.  
Iggy was talking about bomb equipment to Gazzy. That kind of bothered me, because this wasn't our house to ruin, but it was Christmas, so I hoped it was just a present.  
Nudge, even though she was upstairs, I could tell she was talking to Sabrina about hair. She was saying something like, "So, is this better than my other hair do? Or do you think this one is better? Ooh, which color would look better? This one or–Oh! Look at that one! Perfect!" I started to tune her out, she was just giving me a head ache.  
Angel sent me a thought.  
Max, Fang thinks that its okay that you like Puck, you know.  
ANGEL! I DO NOT LIKE– What? Why would he think that? Of course I don't!  
Max, I know that you do. You may not know what your feeling, but I can tell that the feelings you have for Puck are; like. I know it. And Fang is okay with that.  
Why would he be okay with that? How does he even know?  
Because he's watching you look at him. And, he kind of...  
What? He kind of what?  
Well... Max, I don't want to be the one to tell you...  
Tell me WHAT?!  
ThathelikesSabrina. -Angel said all slurred.  
Wha'?  
Wow. This is new. He likes Sabrina? Wait, I thought he liked me! Wha? How can that even be? They barely know each other! I like Fang! No, wait, apparently I like Puck. Wait, NO! I don't like Puck! Angel was lying! I can't like him! Huh?  
Urgh! I don't know what to do! I want to just slam out the door, but for 1, my leg is only partially healed, and 2, the door is locked, and, 3, the windows aren't opened. In fact, they're all nailed shut. I know why, but it just made me angry right then.  
I started to get up, to walk up stairs, to go fly in Puck's room, but Fang was walking after me.  
"No!" I shouted at him. I just needed to be alone. I needed to think by my self. Not have some one pestering me with questions. "Stay here! I'm going to fly, alone!" I basically shouted at him.  
I didn't even wait for his reaction. I tried bolting up stairs, forgetting about my leg. It was painful running on it, but then again, I just wanted to get away. And, plus, my leg was almost healed.  
I got up to the door, and I slid it open, careful not to step on the contraption. I slid my wings out, thankful that Nudge had picked out something with a low back. I couldn't get that much of a good running start, so I had to flap a while.  
When I was finally in the air, I circled around, looking at every thing. When I felt good enough to think again, I started to get angry. I don't really know why I was angry. I mean, if I really did like Puck, then why would it matter that Fang liked some one else too? Was I just cranky because of my leg? Was I just cranky because of being here? Was I not cranky at all? Was I just... Jealous?  
I wanted to scream. Why was I so confused? Why was it so hard for me to know that Fang liked some one else? Other than me? Was it because she was so much like me that he could just like me? But he didn't?  
ANGEL! I screamed out in my thoughts.  
It was the day after Christmas, and the whole season was already ruined for me.

* * *  
I flew down after my break down. I didn't cry, but I wanted to scream in pain. My leg was so sore from running up the steps. I landed near some trees, and I climbed one legged up to the highest branch. I was so tired, and if I slept I might wake up in time to go to the party. And if I didn't, then too bad.  
I climbed into the crook of a tree, and I started to get comfortable.  
A couple minutes later, I thought, after I started to drift off, some one was shaking my shoulders. I thought it would be Fang, or Iggy, because of the muscles in his huge hands, but it was Puck.  
"Up and at 'em! Come on! The party's about to start! Come on! There's presents and your making me wait!" He shoved me impatiently.  
"Hey! Okay! Fine! I'm getting up." He had flown up into the tree, and I still couldn't see how his wings could hold him up. I tried to stand up on my good leg and I lost my balance trying to get my wings out in the small place under the tree. I fell over, towards where Puck was hovering and my lips brushed against his for a quick second before he caught me. I blushed fiercely. He sat me down on the ground.  
"So... uh...lets go." He said. he started walking over to the door, about 10 yards away. I would have to fly super speed. I started get my wings going. In a couple seconds I was at the door, waiting for Puck to get there. He obviously hadn't noticed me flash by because he acted surprised when he came up to the door, muttering.  
"Wha? How did you do that?" he asked me. Oh. I forgot we weren't supposed to be letting them see our "powers" because we didn't want them to use it against us.  
"Um, well, you can't tell any one." I said. He nodded eagerly. "I have a speed talent when I am flying. But, I can't say much more than that." He looked at me like I was a... I don't know.  
"Come on, lets go." I said. I opened the door and walked out. I could hear music playing. Christmas music. I walked down stairs, and Mr. Canis was out for the first time since the fist day we saw him. He was a very odd looking fellow.  
Well... wasn't every one here... jolly?  
Fang was actually socializing, with Sabrina. I still liked her, but I could tell now that how she was looking at him was with... affection. I just stared blankly at Fang, making sure my eyes looked a little sad. He felt some one looking at him, looked around, and then saw it was me. He looked a little red in the cheeks for a minute, but then his face went to the usual emotionless expression, talking to Sabrina.  
I don't know why that hurt so much. But it made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him. Like he didn't want me anymore. I turned around to look at Nudge. She was smiling at me, and I could only give a weak smile back. Her and Angel were playing a game that they opened from Granny Relda. Apparently Granny Relda had gone out shopping again, early this morning.  
There was a Christmas tree with all of the fixings by a huge stack of books that was shoved away for the use of the TV. Iggy and Gazzy were watching an old cow boy show, with guns. Kind of unnerved me, but, if they weren't going to reenact it, then it must be okay.  
Angel looked at me, and she must have 'heard' what I was thinking about earlier, because she looked at me, very sadly.  
Max! You really are sad, I thought you liked Puck? I thought maybe it would be okay! Whats wrong?  
Well, Angel, I only like Puck a fraction compared to Fang. I really like Fang alot, and... I think I just lost him.  
Oh, I'm so sorry Max!  
Its okay, pumkin. I just, guess if he is going to like her, give her a chance, then maybe I should give Puck a chance. He knew that I like some one named Puck from Shakespeare, so maybe...  
Max! Don't do that! You can't make him... Jealous!  
How do you know I want to do that? I think I just want to make him know that I like Puck, and I don't care. Thats basically what he did to me!  
But... Ohh. I get it. Okay. Just, don't go overboard. Okay Max?  
I walked away from her. I sat on the couch, and turned the channel with the remote sitting next to me. I wanted to make trouble, partially because I was in a bad mood, and partially because Puck seemed to like to make trouble. Hehe. Oh well.  
Puck came and sat next to me. I guess it worked.  
"Hey," he whispered into my ear. "Lets turn it to the–"  
"Mystery channel!" I finished. I knew which one they hated the most.  
"Yeah! Come on!" He took the remote from me.  
Daphne came running up behind us and said, "Mistletoe!"  
"What? Okay, Captain Random." Puck said.  
"Hey, I own sarcasm and didn't give you permission to use it." I said, even though that was funny.  
"No, look, Mistletoe! Right above you guys!" She said.  
Almost every one started to chant. There were only two people that weren't chanting, "Ohh! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and you would probably know who.  
Fang and Sabrina.  
Well, every one was pressuring me! What should I have done? I had to do it!

I moved in closer, trying to look unsure, and uncomfortable. I leaned in quick, and kissed him on the lips, lingering more than I should have. Oops. I hadn't realized Puck was doing the same thing, so we kind of smashed together, and it made us look eager. Grossies.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE WE GO! The fifth, unedited version of MRSG! Hope you like/hate/laugh-at it!**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
We broke apart, kind of staring at each other first. Puck was kind of trying to stop looking at me. I snuck a glance at Fang and Sabrina. Sabrina, for one, was gaping at Puck, and I could see that she was kind of mad at Puck. Fang, for another, was almost motionless. He was also expressionless. I could just barely see the slight tightness of his jaw muscle. I looked around nervously, to see if any one was as surprised as I was. Nope. They were just grinning from ear to ear.  
I tried to walk away. From the couch. With a broken leg. While every one was laughing and having a good time. The rest of the night was boring compared to what had just happened. First, we played some games, and then we had some Christmas dinner type thing. Then, we had presents.  
Also, kind of surprising, was, that I actually got some. I had been making some things while I was alone, but I forgot them in Puck's room. I had already opened a camera, an iPod, some new boots, and some other things.  
"Um, I need to go get my presents," I said, just as Puck said, "Mine are in my room." Granny Relda just said yes. I walked up the stairs, my leg feeling a bit better. He came up behind me. We walked into his room, and we didn't say any thing. Then, as I was getting up from where my presents were, he came over and asked me a question.  
"Was that real?" I was kind of confused at first, to what he was saying, but I remembered quickly afterward. He was talking about the kiss.  
"Um, yeah. I couldn't really fake a kiss." I said, truthfully.  
"No, I mean, did you do it because you like me?" He asked. Well, I couldn't lie, but I didn't want to tell him either, because if he didn't like me then I would have been humiliated. And you know how much I love emotions!  
"I dunno." I said. I think he took it as a yes though, because then, He put his hand up to my face, and kissed me again. I was surprised that I didn't run away, like the first couple times I had kissed Fang. Then again, I hadn't ran away when Sam kissed me either... Hmm.  
I kind of didn't want to break apart, he was... I don't really know how to explain it, other than; I like him. So what? I knew he wasn't bad or anything, just a trouble maker. And I've had a crush on him longer than I have Fang, before I knew he was even real.  
His hand was still on my face, and I put one of my hands up to his face. I opened my eyes as we broke apart, and we both blushed. Oh well. Fang, *back-cough-stab-cough-er* wouldn't mind. I mean, he did like Sabrina.  
"We should get our things," I said. He nodded and we both hurried to the door, me flying, him walking. I was there before he was, and I just walked out. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. As I was passing out presents, Puck came down stairs. Angel started giggling. I glared at her.  
"Why does she always do that?" Asked Puck.  
"What?" I said, not noticing any thing unusual with any of the she's in the room.  
"Angel, why does she always giggle unexpectedly, or look weird, and then turn to someone in particular. It's weird," he finished.  
"She's a weird girl," Nudge said, covering up for Angel. "I mean, we all are." She spread out her wings, and Granny Relda laughed.  
"Yes, you are lieblings."  
"What does 'liebling' mean?" Asked Gazzy. He was all better from the wound, considering it wasn't that deep to begin with.  
"It means sweetheart, in german," she said.  
"Oh."  
"So...I'm beat, lets go to bed." Iggy said. I rolled my eyes, and agreed with him, even though his 'subtleness' was so polite.  
"Yeah, me too," and "I'm tired," were the only responses. We all walked up to Puck's room, even Sabrina and Daphne. Red, had not even cared enough for Christmas to come down. Mr. Canis was there for a moment or two, but not much longer.  
As if she was listening to my thoughts, Red came out of Daphne's room and said, "Hi Daphne, hi Angel. Are you ready?"  
Wait, ready for what?  
Oh yeah! Max! Daphne and Red invited me to their Christmas sleep over! I forgot to tell you! Red was getting ready for it the whole Christmas party!  
Oh, thats where she'd been. Setting up for a party.  
Well, have fun Angel. I'll just be in Puck's room.  
Thanks Max!  
We walked apart, me to Puck's room, and Angel to Daphne and Red's. I walked over to the tree I fell asleep in, and settled into the same crook. Fang, still being a jerk, came and sat on the branch lower than me.  
I drifted off to sleep with in a couple minutes. Some one came and woke me up a little while after I heard every one else drift off. I was assuming it was some one come to wake me up for breakfast, because the lighting in the room was a bit brighter than it would be if it was night time.  
I looked up and saw no one. I looked over to the left, and saw no one. I looked to the right and guess who I saw? No one. Hmm. Must have just been the wind. I settled back into the tree, and tried to fall asleep, 1 more time. A little while later I felt another tap on my shoulder. I looked every where I could see, and this time, I saw Sabrina.  
"Max, come here. I want to talk to you." This was unexpected. I climbed down the tree, slipping on the last branch. I fell the last 3 feet, and just happened to land on my right leg. I couldn't believe no one heard me. I was making such a racket.  
We walked down to the beach, and she sat down. I sat down too, when she motioned me. After a couple minutes of silence, she finally figured out what to say.  
"Max, I know how you feel." What did that mean?  
"What does that mean? How do I feel?" I was totally puzzled. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then continued.  
"Well, I wasn't completely honest with you from the beginning. I do...did kind of like Puck. And, I know that now, you do. And, you were honest to me when you said you like Fang, but, I think I do. And, you and Puck..."  
"So, your basically asking my permission to date Fang?" I scoffed.  
"No, I was merely asking what your thoughts were. I would do it any way, if you said you didn't want me to, I mean...If I had a choice, for you and Puck to... you know...'date' I would probably say no. But that's probably just because we're selfish, 21st century self-serving kids. But, you know, I still..."  
"Yeah, but...I don't really care. Fang was... he was being a jerk. He acted like he didn't care that I liked someone else, like he didn't even... fight for me." I finished, feeling weird that I could just tell her this. Fang was always the one I talked to about this type of stuff... but now... Would we ever be able to do that again? We feel so different. I feel so apart from him. What changed so quickly?  
"Oh. Maybe...Did you ever think he was, I don't know, trying to hide his real emotions? Maybe he just felt so horrible that he wasn't yours any more, but he didn't want to... to force you into anything. Ever think of that?" she asked.  
"No, I didn't. But, how did you know that?" I didn't get how she could know this and I didn't. I still wondered if every thing would still be okay, though.  
"I know what Puck is like, and I know what Fang is like. There totally different, but I can still tell each of there expressions. And, I have had really nice boyfriends, especially when I still went to school." She smiled.  
"Haha, thanks."  
"Yep, and, oh yeah, Puck and Fang didn't want to give you their gifts in person, for some reason, so they gave them to me, to give to you." She passed me a couple boxes, rapped in ribbons. I tore the first one open, and I got a necklace. It had a long, black silk chain, with an obsidian circle at the end, and 3 chains hanging down from it. On the first chain, there was an obsidian rock, with beads and stuff. On the second, there were more decorative beads and a smaller obsidian circle. On the third, was a single, black feather. Fang. Fangs Feather.  
I opened the other box, and pulled out another necklace. It was a silver chain, with black and silver and purple,blue, and silver glass beads. In the middle, was a pendant of a silvery metal wing. It had amazing details.  
"Wow, these are beautiful." I can't believe these. I decided I needed to think about this conversation. I have no idea how the rest of tonight is going to go. I needed to rest.  
"Good night Sabrina. And, thanks for talking with me." I smiled and stood up. I walked back over to my tree, and saw Fang, sleeping there, his eyebrows brought down. He was dreaming about something he didn't like. I continued climbing into the tree. I settled into my branch, thinking, and then fell asleep.

In the morning, when I woke up, I remembered all that happened last night and yesterday. I found the necklaces I received and put them on some small branches. I didn't wear them because I didn't want them to think I was rooting for one and not the other, and if I wore both, that would just be weird.  
I got out of my tree, and headed to Sabrina's room to change. When I reached her door, it was closed and I could hear snoring from inside. I decided I would go in later. I went across the hall to the bathroom and opened the door. I walked inside. I needed more time to myself for a while, and so I figured I would take a shower.  
I took off my clothes, undid my hair from the bun, and turned on the water for the shower. I let my wings out almost all the way and hopped in the shower. Okay, so... What do I do... Hmm. I'm starting to not like all of the questions I'm asking myself.  
"Ugh!" I couldn't help myself exclaiming that. No one was up anyway.  
Which one really matters? Who loved you, and tried not to hurt you when you liked someone else, so they acted like they didn't care? Or, the person you like now, who also likes you? I can't choose. I don't even know how. But... In the long run...how do I know he'll treat me right?  
"Omigosh!" Why can't I even think right?  
I got out of the shower. I put a towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom to Sabrina's now open door. How long was I in the shower? I walked over to her room, closed the door, and took out some clothes. I put them on. I was pretty tired, especially now that I tired myself out with all these thoughts... Oh well.  
When I looked into the mirror, I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a black shirt, some yellow leggings, and then some bluejeans that had holes in them, so you could see the yellow leggings. Over my black shirt, (that had 3/4 sleeves) was an orange and yellow gradient tank top. I have to admit. I kinda looked hot. Get my little joke? Ah, never mind. I found the pair of black and white gloves that Nudge had had m wear the day before and put them on. The shirts' backs were low, I had to have low ones so that my wings would could come out.  
I walked out into the hall. Sabrina and Me and Fang were the only ones up. Fang was just coming out of Pucks room, silently as always. I gave him a wry smile, and his eyebrows came together again. Ugh. Why? I need to know.  
"What?" I asked. He just shrugged. Maybe he was giving me the silent treatment. Or, maybe he was just being Fang and not talking. Thats more likely. I walked down stairs, I frowned. Where was Sabrina anyway? Hmm... I turned around to walk back upstairs to look for her and ran right into Fang. I lost my footing and fell backwards 13 steps. Ow.  
"Max!" Fang rushed down the stairs and helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?" I had somersaulted all the way down stairs, backwards. Was he blind, too? My back was scarred up and bleeding and he was asking if I was okay?  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Just great! Dandy, actually! I just rolled down stairs like a bouncy ball, got my back scarred up and bleeding! I am so happy I could kiss you! Thanks for your interference in my life! Want to hear more? PUT ANOTHER QUARTER IN THE GUM-BALL MACHINE!" I was basically screaming at the end. I don't know why I got so mad right then.  
I got my wings out, and whimpered loudly. Not because it hurt, even though it did, but because they looked horrible. I sat back down on the floor, and brought my knees up to my chest. Ugh. I felt even more tired. I couldn't see the blood on my back, and I knew it wasn't bleeding to heavily, but there was some. I put my hand on my back, and brought it around to my face. I had alot of blood on my finger. I brought my arms down on the edge of my knees. I hung my head, but I wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of hearing OR seeing my cry. It just hurt so bad.  
Fang came and sat down next to me. He put his hands through my wings' feathers and it made me shiver. I stood up.  
"You know what? No! I hate you!I hate you!" I was crying now. "Why can't–Ugh!" I ran upstairs crying. I rushed over to Daphne and Red's room. I walked in and started to shake Angel awake.  
"Hmm? What? Max–Oh no! You didn't!" She stood up almost instantly. She had read my mind, and I forgot to block it. I just wanted to talk to her with words and see what she thought. Yeah, she was the youngest. But she could get into anybody's head. Literally. She knew what other people thought, so she could tell me what to do.  
"Thanks, Max. And where do you want to go?" she whispered into my ear. Um, somewhere no one usually goes. But, where would that be? Every one goes everywhere in this house!  
"Well, Max, there are 2 places no one really goes... The locked door, and then the vacant room at the end of the hall. Which one is better?" Huh. he read my mind again. Block, come on! Block! Now I can't even block?  
"Lets go to the one thats not locked, we wont get into as much trouble." We walked out and to the end of the hall. We opened the door and then shut once we were in. We sat on the only piece of furniture in the room. It was a four poster bed.  
"What happening? Why am I so confused? Can–"  
"Max! Calm down! Some one might hear us. And first, before we do anything, we need to get some stuff on your back. I'll be right back."  
I sighed. "Thanks Angel." She nodded and walked out.  
A little while later, she came back with some bandages and some type of creme. I recognized it as the Borluknerd. Where was Uncle Jake? And all the grown ups? In fact, where was everyone?  
"Granny Relda awoke when you were in the shower, she asked if anyone wanted to go to with her to the crime scene that she got a call of last night. Every one that was awake said yes. Me, Fang, and Puck were the only ones that were asleep. You and Red were the only exceptions to not going that were awake, anyway." She finished putting the Borluknerd on my back and started putting some of the bandages on my back.  
"Max, you need to rest. Just think, and I'll talk to you with my mind. In case anyones at the door. Okay?" she asked.  
"Fine, thats okay." I laid back on the pillows on my stomach.  
Max, Fang... He feels like he did something wrong... but he doesn't know what. And know he thinks that you hate him. I'm going to think to him that you were just mad, that you were tired because you and Sabrina were up ate talking last night, and most of all, you felt hurt, too. I don't need your permission so don't waste your thoughts, okay?  
Yep. But, Angel, make sure that its in my favor. I don't want to... you know. I don't want to make him think that I wasn't being serious when I said all that stuff. Okay? I mean, I don't REALLY hate him, just...you know what I mean?  
Yeah, I do Max. I'll just think this to him:  
Fang, you know, Max doesn't really hate you. She actually loves you. Alot. Like me and the Flock. And she isn't even sure if she likes you OR Puck. These were her exact thoughts: Which one really matters? Who loved you, and tried not to hurt you when you liked someone else, so they acted like they didn't care? Or, the person you like now, who also likes you? She doesn't know. She only said most of those things because she was up late last night, talking to Sabrina about you and Puck. She was also confused about her emotions, and most of all, she felt really hurt.  
Oh, Angel. You make me sound weak.  
No, Max, I make you sound like a teenage girl going through a rough time, in her love life.  
Exactly, weak.  
There was a pause, and then Angel moved, shifting uncomfortably.  
Um, Max? I told Fang, and... Do you want me to tell you what he thought?  
Course I do!  
He thinks...  
Yes... Go on.  
Well, he thinks this: Well, Angel, have you ever known what it feels like to have every thing you ever wanted, and then just have it ripped away? That's happened to me. I didn't like it. But I had–have to deal with it. I don't know how you would react, but for me, its shutting every thing off, and try to make her happy. You don't want her to come back because she feels sorry. You want her to come back if she cares about you, still loves you, realized she made a mistake. If she can't do that, then, I don't really want her back.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an MRSG chatroom that I posted in between chapters while I was posting these new on dA. :D I probably wont use them in the rewrite, but they were really fun to write either way. **

* * *

Chat Room: January 1st, 8:09 p.m.

CookieMonstur signs on  
Silent*Demon signs on

CookieMonstur: Sup?  
Silent*Demon: ... Not that much.  
CookieMonstur: Huh. So... What you doing for the holidays?

Caramelocks signs on

Caramelocks: Whats up Max? Fang. ^^  
CookieMonstur: Ow! Some one just pulled my hair!  
Silent*Demon: ...  
CookieMonstur: Was that you?  
Caramelocks: Ooh, Fnick, you playing 'games' with Max? Hahaha.  
CookieMonstur: Nudge, you better watch your back, Fang? That goes for you too!  
Caramelocks: So, was up?  
CookieMonstur: Well, before you were on we were talking about Christmas. What? Were you planning to get something for Iggy? Something EXTRA special?  
Silent*Demon: What? NUDGE! *cough cough* I mean, Nudge...

Caramelocks signs off

cookieMonstur: AAHHH! Fang! Help3cfg &me1 alfh23rihq%4bo23ob4/t91 4bt  
Silent*Demon: ... Um, think I'll skip out on this one Max... Its more of a girl thing.

White%Night signs on

White%Night: Fang, what was that whole conversation about?  
Silent*Demon: ...  
Silent*Demon: I'm off to help Max, she's in trouble with Nudge...

SilentDemon signs off  
Cagedbird7 signs on

Cagedbird7: Hi Iggy–IGGY?! How do you see what your typing and what everyone else is typing?  
White%Night is typing...  
White%Night: Finally! I was hoping someone would ask! Well, I got this laptop from the School, and it was specially designed for blind people. Some how, it tells you what you type and tells you what other people type, but it was only in chat rooms, so...  
Cagedbird7: Oh, I see.  
White%Night: I know, and I can't.  
Cagedbird7: Oh, sorry Ig.  
White%Night: Ah, I'm fine. Used to it by now, anyways.

Not_so_silent signs on

Not_so_silent: Hey Ig, liking the new software?  
White%Night: Oh yeah!  
Cagedbird7: I'm tired, you guys should't stay up that much later. What was that crash?!  
White%Night: Well, you see, Fang is off helping Max because she's in trouble with Nudge for some reason... Get my irony?  
Not_so_silent: I am so getting off to see this!  
Cagedbird7: I'm gonna go help Max. Ugh, I hear Nudges thoughts... Thats bad.

Cagedbird7 signs off  
Not_so_silent signs off

White%Night: What? What's so bad? Tell me! Oh, come on!

White%Night has signed off

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is an MRSG chatroom that I posted in between chapters while I was posting these new on dA._ :D Another chatroom! Puck and the boys have a bit of planning to do!**

* * *

Chat Room: January 2, 2:18 a.m.

White%Night signs on  
Not_so_silent signs on  
TriksturKING signs on

Not_so_silent: We need to prank!  
White%Night: Yeah! I made a new gas bomb yesterday! With sleeping gas!  
Not_so_silent: We could steal something! We have to put this new bomb to the test!  
White%Night: Um... like what?  
Not_so_silent: Their sheets and pillows!  
White%Night: We don't really use them.  
Not_so_silent: Um, their clothes?  
White%Night: Something more private.  
Not_so_silent: Their Diaries!  
White%Night: We don't keep any.  
TriksturKING: I was thinking more along the lines of... phones. :D  
White%Night: See you tomorrow night at 10:00.  
Not_so_silent signs off  
TriksturKING signs off  
White%Night signs off

The Next Morning...

CookieMonstur signs on  
Victim36 signs on  
DTkv4vr signs on

Victim36: *YAWN*  
DTkv4vr: You kicked me in your sleep last night.  
Victim36: Who said I was sleeping?  
DTkv4vr: Meaner. -_-  
CookieMonstur: Are your grandma's cookies good?  
DTkv4vr: Who are you?!  
Victim36: *Whispers behind hand* Daphne, its a creeper lets get off!  
CookieMonstur: No, it's me, Max.  
Victim36: My point proven.

Victim36 signs off

DTkv4vr: How wude!  
CookieMonstur: Seriously though, how good are your grandma's cookies?  
DTkv4vr: I don't know... Amazing?  
CookieMonstur: I'm off to raid the cookie jar.

CookieMonstur signs off  
White%Night signs on

DTkv4vr: What was that loud boom?!  
White%Night: That was my new bomb technique!  
DTkv4vr: Um, I should tell Sabrina...  
White%Night: Wait! Ah, whatever, go ahead.

DTkv4vr signs off  
CookieMonstur signs on

CookieMonstur: I got lots of cookies! *drool*  
White%Night: I got lots of bombs! Hear that? Ah, music to my ears!  
CookieMonstur: Stop making bombs!

(Silent*Demon signs on invisible)

White%Night: Stop threatening me or I'll tell every one your secret!  
CookieMonstur: Tell me what we're betting on! Then I'll consider!  
White%Night: You love Fang! You have pictures of him on your phone! And, AND, I've seen you two making out!  
CookieMonstur: Iggy, your blind. Psh. Pft. Whatever.  
White%Night: I have my minions... And I'm not deaf, too! I hear you and Fang talking to each other in the middle of the night! And! Denial is soo proof! So HA!  
CookieMonstur: Iggy. I. AM. COMING. TO. GET. YOU. RUN.  
White%Night: Oh Crapola.

Something has gone wrong with White%Night's connection. He has been automatically signed off.  
Silent*Demon is now visible

Silent*Demon: ...  
CookieMonstur: Um... Hehe.

CookieMonstur signs off

Silent*Demon: *Snicker*

Silent*Demon signs off

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This is an MRSG chatroom that I posted in between chapters while I was posting these new on dA._ :D Another one! Last chatroom for this story, I'm afraid! Two chapters left until the cheesy, badly written ending! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?**

**Oh, and just so you know, I NO LONGER SHIP NIGGY. I THINK IT'S GROSS AND EGGY FTW.**

* * *

Chat Room: January 3rd, 11:12

CookieMonstur signs on  
Silent*Demon signs on  
Caramelocks signs on  
Victim36 signs on

CookieMonstur: WHO TOOK MY PHONE?!  
Silent*Demon: Where is my phone Figgy!?  
Caramelocks: AAHH! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE! IT HAS... STUFF ON IT!  
Victim36: You lost your phones?  
Caramelocks: YES! AAAAH! IT HAS SOME STUFF THAT ONLY MAX HAS SEEN ON IT!  
CookieMonstur: What, the pics of Iggy?  
Caramelocks: AAAH!  
Victim36: IT'S GONE! MY PHONE IS GONE!

Caramelocks has signed off

CookieMonstur: 439JQW4KBJAASFRAWBJN  
$W#QWTHWARTEGAWRUTQ#%$THAWRYH$#WTU  
CookieMonstur:NAAW$Y$%UHAE#QYHQ JK& %EU^YESDG  
Silent*Demon: ... Again? It's not like I don't know now... I mean, this happened last time too. She just needs to shut her mouth...  
Victim36: Well, more like stop typing, but yeah, I get her meaning...  
Silent*Demon: I'm just gonna go...  
Victim36: Yeah... Me too. Don't want to become Victim37...  
Silent*Demon: Yeah... see ya.

Victim36 signs off  
Silent*Demon signs off

TriksturKING signs on  
Not_so_silent signs on  
White%Night signs on

Not_so_silent: I got Max's phone.  
White%Night: I got Nudge's and Fang's.  
TriksturKING: I got Sabrinas.  
Not_so_silent: Max has pictures of Fang on here!  
White%Night: I feel the colors of me on Nudge's phone pictures!  
TriksturKING: You feel them?!  
White%Night: Um... It's an expression? But come on! Me?! Is that why Nudge was mad at Max?! Hahaha!  
TriksturKING: Uhuh. Yep. Sabrina doesn't have any pictures. Iggy, come give me Fang's, I want to look through his.  
White%Night: Okay.  
Not_so_silent: *gape*  
TriksturKING: What'd you find? Max's phone, right? Whats on it?  
Not_so_silent: She has a picture of Fang on her phone...  
TriksturKING: Yeah, we know.  
Not_so_silent: He was at the beach.  
TriksturKING: So?  
Not_so_silent: BAHABAHABAHABAHABAHA!  
TriksturKING: What? What's so funny?  
Not_so_silent: HE'S SHIRTLESS!  
TriksturKING: People often are at the beach. I just got Fang's phone, hold on.  
White%Night: I'm not surprised.  
TriksturKING: All of Fang's pics are of Max! HAHAHA!  
Not_so_silent: NO WAY!?  
TriksturKING: I'm looking at it right now!  
Not_so_silent: Hahaha!  
TriksturKING: Most of them are of her flying, or her wings, or her face! AHAHA!  
White%Night: Um, I think Nudge likes me...  
TriksturKING: Is that a good thing?  
Not_so_silent: Or a bad thing?  
White%Night: Okay, put all the phones back, I'm gonna go confront Nudge...

White%Night signs off

TriksturKING: Hahaha. Good luck Nudge!  
Not_so_silent: *Snicker. Scoff.*

Not_so_silent signs off  
TriksturKING signs off

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Really short, and really horrible. Okay. GO**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Thats how he felt? Really? I was all he ever wanted? Then, why did Angel say that he liked Sabrina? I just don't get it.  
Well, Max, actually he told me to tell you that, so that it would be easier for you to leave him. He didn't want you to–  
Yes, I got that Angel. But thanks. I think I'll just rest now.  
Okay Max, good night.  
I buried my face in the pillows. I rested for awhile. I needed to think things out. I couldn't believe my luck. I like someone, they like me, someone else likes me, I'm oblivious, I'm hurt, I'm confused, I'm angry, and I'm tired.

After my cat-nap, I figured that I need to get away from all my confusion, and miserableness. I got out of bed, and walked over to the door. I walked into the bathroom and took a look at my back in the mirror. I nearly screamed. I had tons and tons of red scars, not to mention all the splinters coming out of them. What, was this wood pressure treated? Was it so old that... Was I going to get Gang-green?  
I sighed and walked down stairs. I could see that the place I had fallen on my back, was wet, blood. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. I found what looked like some applesauce, and decided it tasted more like ketchup. Ugh. I picked out something I knew was spaghetti. I knew that even though it was black, it was still pretty yummy.  
After I was done eating my snack, I headed to the door. I walked outside, spread my wings. I did a quick run, and pushed my wings down, really fast. When I got in the air, I felt so good. I was finally outside, outside the house I've been in for only a couple days.  
Ah. This feels so good. I felt my powerful wings pumping. I could feel adrenaline coursing through my veins. At least one thing was still right. I think, that now I was out in the air, I could think clearly. Hmm...Which one would be better in the long run? Some one I was sure of, who I actually liked, or... some one I have been with since child hood? Who's stood by me, ever since... everything? Well, except that little time when we had to separate... but that doesn't matter. And, what if I needed new decisions, new experiences? What then? What... Ugh. I don't know. I just don't, *sigh*. Maybe I shouldn't be with either one? Maybe, maybe that would work, no broken hearts, no... no bad things and lots of time to think.  
Thats what I was going to do. I was going to go in, and tell them I needed to think, I needed to have time to choose. Just, time to be with out anyone for a while.

I walked inside after landing. I was barely breathing hard. Fang was on the couch. I walked over to him, kneeled before him (on both knees) and kissed him quickly. I smiled wryly.  
"Not now. Not today. I need time." I could tell he knew exactly what I meant. He nodded. I took my hand and caressed his cheek. I stood up and walked up stairs. I went over to Puck's room and found him playing with some type of wire thing. I walked over and also kneeled in front of him. I kissed him on the cheek, and said,  
"Um, I can't do this. I need to make a choice, and I also need some time. Okay?" He looked at me a little weirdly for a minute, and then he caught on.  
"Okay. If thats–" I put my fingers through his hair on one side.  
I walked out of his room, and down the hall. My scars hurt so bad, but I wasn't thinking about them. I was so relieved to be free of all the things that were dragging me down. I wanted to fly more, to lift my spirits.  
I walked out the door again, and was stopped short by something in my way. What the? A huge hand, came out and grabbed me. I started to scream, I started to kick. Nothing could handle me like this. What was happening?  
"A–" was all I could make out as a huge hand started to cover my mouth. I mean, it wasn't just like some giants hand, it wasn't that big. It was just much bigger than even Fang's probably.  
Some one grabbed me, a different thing. I think it was female. I wasn't sure, but if it was, then it was old. I kicked as hard as I could, I tried biting the hand that covered my mouth, I started to scream as it came off, but it quickly went back on again.  
I got my arm loose from the mans arm, and punched him in the nose. He had had enough of this and I had just made it worse for myself. As soon as I started to scream, I felt a clunk on the side of my head, and then every thing went pitch black.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh look! I found another chatroom that I posted before the last chapter!**

* * *

Every one is on Chat and its only a couple days before Christmas

Silent*Demon:...  
Not_so_silent:I can't wait till Christmas!  
Silent*Demon:...  
CookieMonstur: Yep. Hoo-rah. -_Oh gosh.  
Cagedbird7: Eewie!  
White%Night: Whats so gross?!  
Silent*Demon:...  
Not_so_silent: What Happened?  
CookieMonstur:I just don't feel good. I'm really sick.  
White%Night: Yeah! OVER FANG! What? Couldn't find a good enough present for your love?  
Not_so_silent: *scoff*... Bahahahahahahaha...!  
CookieMonstur: Actually, I just puked, otherwise you would have a black eye and broken nose by now. Starters.  
White%Night: No! You just want Fang to feel bad for you! HA!  
Cagedbird7: Max, don't worry. I'm the only one who knows your real emotions. I wont tell like Iggy just did!  
CookieMonstur: *Sarcastically* Yeah, that makes me feel really good.  
Silent*Demon: I know them too. I mean, a lot of them do come my way... Hehe.  
CookieMonstur: Not helping!  
Silent*Demon: Hehe.  
Cagedbird7: EW! Aw, poor Max. She just puked again. Not could mental pics coming from her...  
Not_so_silent: Wait, you were serious!?  
CookieMonstur: Sec.  
Cagedbird7: Shes like, doubling over!  
CookieMonstur: Ah! That's disgusting!  
Not_so_silent: What?  
CookieMonstur: You know all those cookies I had this morning?!  
Cagedbird7: EW! Gosh! Max! NOO!  
Not_so_silent: SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!  
Silent*Demon:...  
Cagedbird7: Why?!  
Not_so_silent: Nudge isn't saying anything!  
Caramelocks: Sorry, I'm looking at Teen-VOUGE.  
CookieMonstur: What'd I tell youawhr;':Ò f  
Cagedbird7: Uh Max? Sorry but EW.  
CookieMonstur: Okay, see you guys, I feel horrible. Bye.  
Silent*Demon:...  
Silent*Demon: Night Max. ;)

CookieMonstur has signed off

White%Night: Wow, she must really want Fang to come see her...  
Caramelocks: Iggy! Don't be such a guy! Crap bag! She feels horrible! Her room even smells bad.  
White%Night: When is that different?  
Silent*Demon: Nudge, watch the lango.  
Caramelocks: Sorry, hes just so... Ugh!  
White%Night: What?! Now I'm being classified as human-avian-ugh?!  
Cagedbird7: Yes. Yes you are.  
Silent*Demon: Okay, while Max is sick, I'm leader... so...  
White%Night: "Silent*Demon: Oh! I love Max! I feel so bad! I should protect her! I LOOOVEEE! Max! She is SOOO hot! Shes mine Sam! Get away! Touch her and die! *mean while* Hey red haired wonder! *winks* Wass up?" *Scoff*.  
Silent*Demon: How do you know about red haired wonder?  
White%Night: Well Max talked about her enough. In her sleep. Boy, she hated you then. Our rooms were right next to each other, and boy, does she mutter! "OH! Stupid Fang! I hate the red haired wonder! Stuck to him like glue! That pooper! Both those poopers!" Wow, she was REALLY mad.  
Silent*Demon: Iggy! Bed! Now!  
White%Night: What? Did I offend his highness's Queen?  
Silent*Demon: I.G.G.Y. G.E.T. O.F.F.  
Caramelocks: Um, Imma get off now...  
Not_so_silent: Yeah... Me too...  
Cagedbird7: Uh, good luck Ig. I don't like what I'm hearing from Fang.

Caramelocks signs off  
Not_so_silent signs off  
Cagedbird7 signs off

White%Night: *Yawn* I'm tired. You probably are too. You should go ask Max if she wants to cuddle!

Silent*Demon is coming to get you.

White%Night: What the–

I'm sorry. White%Nights account is no longer being used. If he contiues, he will have to make a new account.

Silent*Night: Thanks yoouu Nudge, for hacking lessons. :D *Smirk*

Silent*Demon signs off

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ANOTHER ONE! Where is that last chapter? -_-**

* * *

Pre-Maximum Ride and Sisters Grimm Fanfiction Chat

Every one is online with the exception of Iggy because he has not made a new account yet.

Victim36: Ugh!  
Caramelocks: Whats wrong?  
Silent*Demon:...  
Victim36: Hiccups.  
Silent*Demon:...  
CookieMonstur: BOOGABOOGABOO!  
TriksturKING: AAAAAAHHHH! You frightened me!  
TriksturKING: NOT.  
Victim36: Where are you guys any how?  
Not_so_silent: In China!  
DTkv4vr: China as in Hong Kong?  
CookieMonstur: No, in like... Maine somewhere.  
Silent*Demon:...  
DTkv4vr: Why doesn't he ever talk?  
Cagedbird7: No one really knows...  
Not_so_silent: He talks a lot to Max!  
CookieMonstur: Shut UP! :P I know where you live!  
Not_so_silent: And I you!  
Silent*Demon:...  
Not_so_silent: Hey Puck!  
TriksturKING: Yes Ma'am?  
Not_so_silent: Um, if you get confused with the "Not_so_silent" thing, I'm not Nudge...  
TriksturKING: I know.  
Not_so_silent: I'm Gazzy.  
TriksturKING: I know!  
Silent*Demon:...  
CookieMonstur: HAHAHAHA! SWEET SWEET REVENGE! HAHA!  
Not_so_silent: Pft.  
DTkv4vr: So, are you guys going to school again? I mean, like an actual school?  
Caramelocks: Yeah, we're actually gonna go to the China schools. Well, me to China Middle, Gazzy and Ange to the Primary and Fang, Iggy, and Max to Erskine Academy. Booh YAH!  
CookieMonstur: Yeah, and, we get to live in an apartment building, (on the upper levels) and the person across the hall, well, the 14 year old girl anyway, gonna help us out around town and school and stuff. She has a cousin named Katie too, and she lives over to her apartment.  
Cagedbird7: And, they're being truthful, the only thing that is weird is the thing they want to tell us. They seem pretty cool. They are both 14, and O-SOME! I really like December, the first girl? She reminds me of someone, and she's so cool!  
Silent*Demon: Red head too...  
CookieMonstur: Shut up! She is not! Shes a Brunet!  
Silent*Demon: With copper streaks...  
CookieMonstur:... I hate you...  
Silent*Demon: No you don't!  
CookieMonstur: Oh contraire.  
Silent*Demon: Nah, you LLOOVVEE me!  
CookieMonstur: VALIUM! X(  
Silent*Demon: Nope. Just called thinking out loud.  
TriksturKING: Okay! This has all been very heart warming, but, I need to say something...: HE SPEAKS!  
Cagedbird7: Hahahahahahahahahah!  
Not_so_silent: Hahahahahahhaha!  
Caramelocks: baWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Victim36: HAhahahahahahhahahahahhahaha!  
DTkv4vr: Hahahahahahahah!

Silent*Demon signs off  
CookieMonstur signs off

TriksturKING: Oh come on! That was funny! That was funnyy!  
Caramelocks: I HEAR MAX AND FANG WALKING TO EACH OTHER! COME ON GUYS! LETS GO SPY ON THEM!  
Not_so_silent: Yeah! Come on!

Cagedbird7 signs off  
Caramelocks signs off  
Not_so_silent signs off

Victim36: I'm tired, lets go to bed, we were supposed to be asleep like, an hour ago. Hehe.

Victim36 signs off  
TriksturKING signs off  
DTkv4vr signs off

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._ **

**.Dez.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Found it! Here we go, the last chapter! (This is the worst, in my opinion! :D)**

* * *

* * *  
Fang's point of View (FPOV)  
I heard a scream outside the door. It was Max's. I rushed to it. I flung the door open to see nothing. No. There was something. It was something carrying Max away. I got off the porch and spread my wings out. I caught up to Max as fast as I could. I ran to what ever the thing was and gave it a hard side kick. I threw my feet out from under my self and gave it a kick to the head and I heard a something crack. It looked back at me and tried punching me with its huge hands. I was too quick. I dashed off the side and came around it. I kicked him at the base of his spine, and he roared. Creepy sounding. I came at it again and it managed to sock me in the eye before I lunged upwards to throw a kick in his eye. He screamed me and I did all that I needed to do. I lunged toward his neck, bringing my hand down at the base under his ear to knock him out and kicked him at the top of his spine so he'd stay that way for a while. He started to fall. Max had stopped struggling and her legs were under his arm. I pulled her out, with a lot of effort and finally got her free. Max.  
I brought her back to the house where I set her down on the couch and brought a plate of cookies that Granny Relda had fixed before she left. I wafted them under her nose and she bolt up right smacking into my face. Great, now both my eye and my nose hurt.  
"OW! What was that–Ooh! Cookies!" She took one and shoved it whole in her mouth. I rolled my eyes. Had she like, totally forgotten what just happened?  
"Hey, wait, what was that thing?" She shuddered remembering. She rubbed her head where she had been hit to be knocked out.  
"I have no idea. Are you okay?" I asked. Puck came down stairs.  
"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" I realized we were all torn up. And bruised, but not much different from any other day.  
"Well, while you were up there sleeping with your pegasus we were fighting some type of monster because it took her." I pointed to Max glaring at Puck.  
"IT ISN'T A PEGASUS! IT'S A UNICORN!" Max snickered. Then burst out laughing.  
"Oh, well you seem all right." He shrugged and came to turn on the TV. I wanted to punch him right then. What a jerk.  
"Come on Fang."  
"No, you should stay there and rest."  
"I just want to tell you something."  
"Well, just tell it to me right here," I said starting to get irritated.  
She motioned me downwards. I got down and kneeled so we were eye level. She put her face close to mine. I thought she was going to tell me a secret but instead she kissed me. And not one of those wimpy pecks, either. A real one. I rapped my arms around her and stood up. She had her tippy toes on the couch so she could reach me. Her arms were on mine. Wow. This was nice.  
She broke away. "Now, where are the rest of those cookies?" she asked walking in to the kitchen. She shut the door and I couldn't help looking at Puck, who was already frowning at me, and going, "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" While I pointed my fingers at him and made a face. She was mine. Finally.

And I just had to gloat.

After that, we had to go. We were in too much danger and when the kids got back from being a detective with Granny Relda they were scared. Said they saw much worse things than erasers. They were scared for awhile but Max told them they had to leave anyway. We would all miss the Grimms and stay in touch with them, try to make it for next Christmas. They were good friends. Until that, we would set out. Some where North. She was thinking a nice quiet town in ME.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**_So, they are going to ME, but they don't know that yet. Because my Sequel will be out in like an hour. All of the twenty chapters of it. :D But ignore lots of this as it's being re-written. Hope you laughed as much as I did while I re-read this! LOOK FOR CAMP CAMMIWAKKI, the Sequel!_**

**.Dez.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, to the constructive ****criticism that I recieved from a guest:**

**I know. I wrote that when I was twelve, so spelling, OOCness, and everything else was destined to be noticed. And I would never EVER dream of doing that again, with the whole Puck/Max thing. I was just obsessed with Puck more than Fang at the time, and I had no idea how to write. So, yeah. And I totally agree with the clothes thing, I was reading through it and I noticed the same thing. But, it is unedited, and I'm keeping it that way for memory purposes for myself. Whether I decide to put the rewrite up (which has a massive change in plot, but still features the Flock and the Grimms meeting) is still fuzzy.**

**Thanks for taking the time to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! **

**So, this is a notice if you would like to still read my stuff. Due to some identity issues with my account lately, and wanting to start over, I have created a new account, I will not delete this one, and I will still read any reviews I get, I will check whenever I get on to my other account, and there has been a bunch of other stuff that has caused me to do this as well. **

**So, as I'm starting over, I thought you might want to follow me. If you do, you can find me at ChemicallyBurned. I have a blog to go along with my new account, where you see previews and news updates for new stories and new chapters. I may move two of my stories that I've loved, and I have one story already started, though it hasn't been uploaded to ****fan fiction yet. I will be releasing a release date and a small preview on my blog, as well as pictures or anything I do for my stories. You will be up to date on any of my stories if you follow my blog, and you can get exclusive information. The summary for my upcoming story has already been released on my blog, and more is coming soon.**

**chemiburned dot blogspot dot com**

**I hope you at least check it out, and maybe try to see when my new story will come out, and which two I will be carrying over onto my new account. Thanks for taking the time to read this. ;)**

**~Dez (Chemi)**


End file.
